Blind Heaven
by Mansa
Summary: Maxi and Setsuka meet during a traditional festival. Oneshot. Maxi & Setsuka.


This is a one-shot fic. Enjoy! Unless you're thinking "what the hell kind of pairing" then just don't bother.

I like reviews.

Warnings: I am a Maxi fangirl. And this fanfic contains boobs. and i ha3v relli bad gramer.

* * *

A couple of misfit characters in this misfit world, we are. There's only one thing we seek and one thing that draws us closer and closer... Revenge. If we were to have that revenge and if we were to choose a path of peace and solitude... Do you think there would ever be anything more? 

Maxi laid quietly on the Japanese mat. The night was filled with vibrant human emotion from the earlier festival, where he had met Setsuka. Flesh as pale as snow and eyes that glistened with the moonlight into a golden surge of colors. It was obvious that she wasn't all that of a Japanese native. Her eyes were different from his, and didn't curve like his did. But it only added more to how unique and special she looked. He smiled a bit, slouching on the mat. His elbow laying firm on the pillow, his head tilted slightly against his shoulder. His right leg arched so that his foot was planted on the end of the mat and his other one laying to the side lazily.

It had been a long night. One of celebrating, drinking, fireworks, and selling fish to restore his funds to hunt the 'black giant' again. Or else he would have to settle for daily meals of seafood with his companions... Again. And smelling like salt water all day wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling.

Setsuka stood in front of a mirror, a short distance away from Maxi. She carefully removed the ornaments from her hair and gracefully un-did her obi. Laying all of these things onto a table in a neat row. Maxi watched her with such admiration. So beautiful and graceful.

She last removed her gloves and bracelets, then her Geisha wig and set it very delicately next to her other trinkets, golden locks escaping under her wig as she shook her head a bit and brushed her hair out. Maxi found himself eye-wandering around the room and on the piece of shining jewelry on the floor next to him. He reached over, picking it up and examined it before flipping it over to look at the back. It was just an ordinary heart-shaped golden pendent, 'nothing special,' he thought as he trailed his thumb over the smooth surface.

Setsuka turned to face Maxi as she un-did her kimono so that it was slightly opened for invitation. She smiled when she noticed that he was fiddling with a old piece of jewelry her Master had given to her when she was small and picked on for looking so different. She carried it with her on all her journeys; didn't quite know why, but she was fond of the piece of junk.

She approached Maxi slowly and alluringly, kneeling down on her knees, then crawling over to him while holding her kimono closed with one hand. Maxi simply looked at her with a slight smirk, then bended forward to give her a small kiss. The room was dark, considering she didn't bother lighting any candles before she left to help in the festival. The only sounds were that of faint laughter and the nightly sounds of nature.

"Is it too dark?" Setsuka closed the distance between her and Maxi, smiling seductively at the pirate.

"No," Maxi faintly whispered as Setsuka let herself fall into him, her Kimono opening for the most part after removing her hand to wrap it around Maxi's. The pendent jammed between both of their palms and the chain hanging over Setsuka's thumb.

"You're beautiful," Maxi smirked slightly as he wrapped his index finger under her chin and his thumb pressing against her chin and he tilted her face upward to gaze into her eyes.

Setsuka smiled in return, moving slowly towards him and kissing him fully on the lips.

Maxi let his eyes close half-way and kissed her in return. She smelled and tasted the way she looked, sweet.

They barely knew each other well, besides flirting in distance during the parades and celebrations. Maxi finally then remembered he left one of his ship mates alone with the customers and the fish stand, but he didn't really care.

Setsuka brushed his hair away from his face, breaking the kiss to let her kimono fall to rib-length so that her torso was exposed. She reached her hands around Maxi's shoulder to tug on the black fabric that hung around his chest, pulling it down to his waist. She was pleased with what she was receiving: a tanned, well-toned handsome man.

Maxi smirked when he could tell that she liked what she was looking at and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into him. His legs resting on each side of her body, for firm support.

She looked up at him innocently, her chin resting on his chest. They both were vindictive little creatures with experience, weren't they?

Both just sat for a while, holding each other and enjoying each other's company with such comfort. Words weren't needed, as Setsuka laid her ear against Maxi's chest and solemnly listened to his heart beat steadily.

"The festival was fun," Maxi whispered; looked down at her with gentle eyes.

"It was, but I couldn't catch _him_," she responded, a bit with a hiss and scowl. But before she could angst longer, Maxi put his finger up to her lips and made a 'shh' sound.

"Tonight is just for the two of us," he hinted a smirked.

Setsuka subconsciously agreed, letting her motives slide for a while. After all, she was very allured by this stern man and he was seduced by her beauty. Her plan was going perfect.

She sat up on her knees, holding her kimono closed again with one hand and resting her legs on each side of his hips so she sat close to his lap.

Maxi let soft kisses trail across her chest and neck of her pale, soft, warm skin. She gently let her fingers wander through his hair. She seemed so fragile and could easily break, like a porcelain doll. She moaned softly in response to his touch.

She was a bit shy to his touch, as he pulled her hand away from her kimono and let it fall to her hips, smiling greedily up to her as she blushed very slightly, but gave him a smile in return of approval. She gently grabbed one of his hands, tugging off his brace that he wore on each arm, then making her way lower, un-doing his sash and lightly pulling his black robe off and tossing it to the side. She crawled lower, her back turned to him as she pulled his shoes off and then his leg armor and socks.

Maxi let his eyes wander over her bare back with a smirk on his face.

Sitting up, he took her by surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him and let his lips wander over the soft flesh of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating, seducing, alluring. Like the scent of spring; cherry blossoms. She gasped a bit, but just slightly giggled in response, tilting her head backwards and smiling with her eyes pleasantly closed. He let his hands trail over the delicate curves of her body and up to her breasts to gently stroke and fondle them. Her breast were perfectly sized and shaped, given the slight preview of the cleavage she showed through her kimono.

She was a bit shy and timid; things were moving at a faster pace this time. She just hoped she could keep up. She moaned in response, his hands were surprisingly warm and soft for someone who had mastered the nunchaku.

He playfully nipped at her tender skin. Making his way over her shoulders and playfully teasing her to beg for more.

"I want to make you mine." Maxi whispering in her ear, breathing warm air against her skin.

Setsuka slightly squeaked in response to the warm air she felt against her ear, sinking more into him; almost causing him to fall backwards.

"Then why don't you?"

Of coarse, she then didn't want to be the submissive type of gal. She wouldn't allow herself to be too helpless, though she just felt weak-to-her-knees whenever she could feel his presence.

Maxi chuckled and toyed with her hair while she laid her head back against his shoulder. Moving her bangs out of her face and stroking her hair soothingly back. She had soft, light and long blonde hair. It looked gorgeous while dimly lit in the moonlight.

After a few moments, she sat up again, turning herself around to face him again. She let her hands find his own and let her fingers tangle into his, falling into him, and pinning him against the bed. Both chuckled and Maxi responded with a sheepish grin.

She let her lips lower down onto his, then moved down to kiss his chin, playing a bit rough, she teasingly kissed down his throat and down to his chest, and then down to his abs and stomach, letting her tongue trail a bit.

Maxi sat up, pulling one of his legs up towards his chest. Letting go of his hands, she reached one around his neck, lovingly kissing his cheek, his cheekbone, over to gently kissing his forehead. The laughter and celebrations that were left over from the festival silently faded away during the night and all fell into silence.

Setsuka teasingly nipped and let her tongue slide over his neck, as he had done to her. He let his hands roam over her shoulders and down her shoulder blades, to her back. His touch was gentle and caressing.

Pulling and tugging at each other, they lightly fell back and rolled around playfully, pinning each other against the bed and pulling themselves on top of one another.

Upon awakening the next morning, Maxi rolled over, trying to avoid the sunlight that poured into the room. And Setsuka had long remembered the red-haired kunoichi she encountered at the festival, silently thieving the gold she had saved up for.

Sitting up, he looked around the room for Setsuka, but she was long gone, it seemed. His attention drifted over to a piece of paper she laid next him, on the pillow. He picked it up, flipping it over with one hand; it was a simple kiss mark. He also noticed another thing: that his money was entirely missing and her clothes and accessories were gone; she had stolen all his gold to replace what had been stolen from her.

Maxi simply fell back into the bed with a big thud and a emotionless expression.


End file.
